


[Podfic] Hold Me Down, Sweet and Low

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn’t sure what keeps drawing his attention to the kid dancing unselfconsciously out in the middle of the room. He’s not Derek’s type, not by a long shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hold Me Down, Sweet and Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold Me Down, Sweet and Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789555) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> This is one of five works I recorded as a pinch hit for ITPE 2014, all of which have the "theme" of bottom!Derek and showcase one (or more) of the kinks on my recipients list of favorite kinks/tropes.

**Length** : 748 words / 6 m  
 **Size** : 4.7 mb  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Kink/trope showcased** : bottom!Derek, anonymous sex, coming untouched, it's unstated but I'm also gonna call it barebacking, public sex

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a0nstp85fp1c220/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Hold_Me_Down,_Sweet_and_Low.mp3)


End file.
